


Delight

by Leni



Series: Cora's Daughter [7]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 08:12:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11032179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/pseuds/Leni
Summary: Under the circumstances, the smug grin was easily forgiven.





	Delight

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: female

Belle was still gasping for air as she groped at Rumpelstiltskin's head and, grabbing hold of a fistful of curls, tugged at him to raise his head. He looked just as dazed for a moment, pupils wide and unfocused, lazily sweeping his tongue along his lips to gather the remains of the stickiness he'd just been lapping off her.

A needy whimper escaped her at the sight. 

The notion that bedsport must be endured had been one of the first to be squashed under the experience of life as the Dark One's mistress, but at moments like this it still shocked her that she enjoyed it so well. "Enough," she managed, breathing in huge gulps and swallowing past the raw feeling at her throat. The single word felt foreign on her tongue, after the steady litany with which she'd regaled Rumpelstiltskin for the last half hour.

If his name were truly an incantation, Belle would have the Dark One in her bed for the next month. Since he had yet to absent himself for more than a couple of nights, the idea of needing to summon Rumpelstiltskin made her chuckle.

The noise caught Rumpelstiltskin's attention. He rose above her, hands leaving her hips to find leverage on the mattress. "Enough so soon?" he rumbled, a devilish glint in his eye. It took Belle a moment to realize he was expecting a response other than staring at him, still heaving, and by then it was too late to disguise how he'd left her at a loss for words. 

Under the circumstances, the smug grin was easily forgiven.

Her hand drifted into a grateful caress. "It was fantastic," she said with feeling.

Rumpelstiltskin brightened. "And that, only the third chapter." The tip of a fingernail ran along the outside of her thigh, reaching the curve of her hip before insinuating itself inside to play along her curls. "Imagine what comes next."

Belle let out a happy sigh. "It's a thick book," she said, flicking a glance at the tome that had started their latest attempt at whiling away the daylight between the sheets. 

Rumpelstiltskin nodded with enthusiasm. "And hardly the only one in your collection," he told her, the mischievous smile confirming that he had chosen every single title with care.

However, he had never hinted that such topics were included. For weeks he had waited until Belle found them, and even then he couldn't have been sure what she would do with the information.

He would have allowed her rudimentary understanding of intimacy to rule in their bed, Belle realized. Female pleasure had been a vague idea, before she had come with Rumpelstiltskin. There were the few references in the romances she read, coupled with whispers and giggles from her maids when they believed her too distracted by her reading to listen in on them; but there had been no one Belle could actually ask for details. Once in the Dark Castle, even after its existence was confirmed, she had never dreamed that it could become the sole goal between lovers.

Never let it be said that the Dark One left a task unattended, once he put his mind into it.

Raising her legs to prompt him to move closer, Belle shifted until she could press a finger against his bottom lip, swiping the last of her juices from it. "This calls for more research," she said, bringing the finger to her own lips and sucking on it.

Dark eyes met hers. "I applaud your taste in literature, my dear," Rumpelstiltskin said in a low purr, punctuating the endearment with a swift nip at the underside of her breast. The rasp of his tongue soothed the brief sting, and he nuzzled at her chest with obvious contentment. "It's been most illuminating."

Naked and willing as she was under him, it was silly to blush now. 

She had marched into his laboratory earlier in the morning. She had opened the book to the depiction of the entwined couple and, without an explanation, placed it before him. It had felt perfectly reasonable to seek out Rumpelstiltskin, to dare him to either keep his word and listen if she had any idea or suggestion, or show his true colors.

Oh, Belle understood that he had meant to have her input regarding her personal comfort during her stay in the Dark Castle. Whether she needed finer towels or a bigger fireplace, as if such every such detail weren't attended by his magic already, from her meals to the soap for her baths. There were no improvements to make in that area, and Rumpelstiltskin was aware of it. To tell her that her opinion mattered when he knew there was nothing to complain about was the same as being her father's heir, with the authority that involved, and yet being assured that the kingdom had no need for her.

Belle would never wield useless power again.

To demand a change in the routine of their nights together had been the boldest move Belle could imagine. Rumpelstiltskin would either hear her out, and hopefully they would reach a compromise, or he would ignore her.

There had been no compromise.

Instead Rumpelstiltskin had grabbed her hand, snatched the book, and whisked the three of them to her room. Where Belle had expected arguments, he had whispered what a clever girl she was, how he hadn't expected her to take such direct steps once she discovered that particular section of her library. He had promised to shower her in such books, to help her practice whatever her curious mind thought would be enjoyable.

He had laughed as he grasped her by the waist and twirled her into a giddy whirl that left her breathless, before laying her across the bed and climbing after her.

The kiss had left her lips stinging, but if she'd even thought to ask him to slow down, that wish had vanished when he passed a hand over her chest, clothes disappearing under his command, and bent to kiss her neck, murmuring with passion. "I will feast on you, my girl," he'd said, "and you will delight in it."

'Delight' was an accurate description, Belle thought now. Enthusiastically so.

Not for the first time in the last three months, Belle felt like laughing. No specific reason. Just a sudden bubble of joy tickling in her chest and demanding release.

Rumpelstiltskin glanced at her, eyes widening for an instant before his features softened. His hand hovered over her cheek, but the caress was aborted as he thought better of it. "You have a beautiful laugh," he said, so low that she could pretend not to hear him. When Belle smiled back, whispering a thank you, Rumpelstiltskin rearranged himself so he could lean in to kiss her lips. Then he simply rested his forehead against hers, ignoring the film of sweat on her skin. "You're happy, then?"

Belle wrapped her arms around him, fingers traveling up and down his spine as she tried to think of an answer that didn't taste like a lie. Orgasms were easier to define, she thought, discomfited. "I think so," she told him. Then, to reassure him that his company was welcome, "I'm not unhappy."

Rumpelstiltskin chuckled, kissing her cheek before rolling off to lie at her side. "Not unhappy," he mused, passing an arm across her belly to hold her flush against him. "Yes. I understand that."

 

The End  
29/05/17

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love!
> 
> p.s. It's my birthday. :)


End file.
